jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Bombad Jedi
Bombad Jedi ist die Romanadaption der Episode Superheftig Jedi aus der Fernsehserie The Clone Wars, die ein Teil des Multimediaprojekts The Clone Wars ist. Das Buch erschien am 8. Februar 2009 beim amerikanischen Verlag Grosset & Dunlap; über eine deutsche Veröffentlichung ist noch nichts bekannt. Neben der 44-seitigen Handlung enthält das Buch ein Glossar von zehn wichtigen Begriffen während der Klonkriege. Auf jeder Seite ist ein Bild aus der Episode abgedruckt. Der Roman ist in der Er-/Sie-Form geschrieben; der auktoriale Erzähler erzählt von einem personalen Standpunkt aus der Perspektive von Jar Jar Binks, weshalb der Roman nur die Szenen der Episode enthält, in denen Jar Jar vorkommt. Inhaltsangabe des Verlages Senator Padmé Amidala has been kidnapped and there is only one Jedi in the galaxy brave enough to come to here rescue ... Jar Jar Binks?! Mistaken for a Jedi Knight, Jar Jar is the only one who can save Padmé and C-3PO from the clutches of the Separatist Alliance. Armed only with courage and his special brand of clumsy luck, Jar Jar must prove that he truly is a hero. Handlung Padmé Amidala, Jar Jar Binks und C-3PO fliegen zu einer diplomatischen Mission auf Rodia, wo sie einen alten Familienfreund treffen wollen. Sie sprechen mit einem Hologramm von Palpatine, der über Padmés Sicherheit besorgt ist, weil sie keine Eskorte von Klonkriegern mitgenommen hat. Jar Jar Binks will Palpatine beruhigen, doch er stolpert über C-3POs Stuhl und drückt dabei auf einen Knopf vom Steuerpult. Daraufhin wackelt das Schiff vor und zurück, doch Padmé übernimmt die Steuerung und stoppt das Schiff. Palpatine schlägt Padmé vor, nur qualifizierte Personen für Friedensgespräche mitzunehmen. Mit dem Schiff landen sie in einem Hangar des tropischen Regenwaldes von Rodia. Padmé befiehlt Jar Jar, auf C-3PO aufzupassen, während sie zu den Verhandlungen geht. Jar Jar Binks stellt sich an das Hangartor und betrachtet den Regenwald, der ihn an seine Heimatwelt Naboo erinnert. Er will das Tierleben von seinen guten Absichten überzeugen, allerdings wird er von einer Frucht beworfen. Auf einmal wird es still im Sumpf und B1-Kampfdroiden laufen in den Hangar. Jar Jar läuft in das Schiff, um in Sicherheit zu sein, und schließt die Rampe. Dabei vergisst er, dass C-3PO noch im Hangar ist, und will den Droiden ins Schiff ziehen, allerdings fällt er dabei aus dem Schiff. Die Rampe schließt sich und Jar Jar und C-3PO sind ausgeschlossen. Sie werden von den Kampfdroiden beschossen, weshalb Jar Jar davon läuft. Er verhakt sich in einer Stromleitung und legt unabsichtlich einen Schalter um, der einen magnetischen Kran aktiviert. Der Kran zieht C-3PO und die zerstörten Kampfdroiden an. Ein LM-432 Krabbendroide erscheint und läuft auf den Gungan zu. Jar Jar fällt auf den Rücken des Krabbendroiden, weshalb der Droide ihn abschütteln will. Dabei fallen Jar Jar und der Droide aus dem Hangar in den Sumpf. C-3PO denkt, Jar Jar ist tot, und jammert. Einen Moment später klettert der unverletzte Jar Jar wieder in den Hangar. Er drückt erneut auf einen Knopf, woraufhin der Kran deaktiviert wird und C-3PO auf den Boden fällt. Um sicher zu sein, dass der Kran vollständig abgeschaltet ist, legt er einen Hebel um, woraufhin der Kran vom Schiff angezogen wird und das Cockpit zertrümmert. Jar Jar und C-3PO klettern in das zerstörte Cockpit. Nur noch ein Knopf funktioniert noch und öffnet einen kleinen Wandschrank, in dem sich eine Jedi-Robe befindet. C-3PO will sich im Schrank verstecken, bis Padmé erscheint, aber Jar Jar kann ihn überzeugen, dass Padmé wahrscheinlich in Schwierigkeiten ist und Hilfe benötigt. Der Gungan zieht die Robe an und läuft mit C-3PO aus dem Hangar. C-3PO ist nervös und fürchtet, dass sie gefangen genommen werden, doch Jar Jar ist überzeugt, dass sie es schaffen werden. Sie sehen, wie ein Shuttle der Sheathipede-Klasse landet und Nute Gunray, Vizekönig der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme, mit weiteren Kampfdroiden aussteigt. Onaconda Farr, Padmés alter Schulfreund, trifft sich mit ihm. Der Rodianer berichtet, dass Padmé im Gefängnisturm festgehalten wird. Sie werden von einem Kampfdroiden entdeckt, der Jar Jar für einen Jedi hält, und auf Jar Jar schießt. Der Gungan rennt davon und wird von einem Blasterschuss getroffen. Nachdem sich der Rauch gelegt hat, ist die Robe noch da, doch Jar Jar ist verschwunden. Jar Jar Binks befindet sich im Wasser unter der Stadt in Sicherheit. Er will laufen, aber der Boden unter seinen Füßen bewegt sich, woraufhin Jar Jar bemerkt, dass er sich auf einem großen Monster, einem Kwazelschlund, befindet. Er schwimmt schnell davon und klettert durch ein Gitter wieder in die Stadt. C-3PO ist verschwunden, weshalb Jar Jar wieder die Robe anzieht und zum Gefängnisturm läuft. Weil die Tür von Kampfdroiden bewacht wird, klettert er an einer großen Ranke am Turm hoch. Er hört, wie Nute Gunray oben verlangt, dass Padmé hergebracht wird. Ein Droide berichtet, dass Padmé verschwunden ist. Jar Jar wird entdeckt, rutscht ab und fällt den Turm hinunter. Kurz, bevor er auf den Boden aufschlägt, wird er von der Ranke abgebremst. Erneut beschießen ihn Kampfdroiden. Daher klettert er wieder ins Wasser, wo sich das Monster aufhält. Jar Jar dreht sich um und sieht, dass eine aktivierte Granate auf ihn zuschwebt. Er nimmt die Granate und wirft sie nach oben, wo sie durch das kleine Gitter fliegt und auf der Plattform landet. Der Gungan wundert sich, wieso er solche Wunder nie in Anwesenheit von C-3PO vollbringt, damit man ihm glauben würde, dass er nicht tollpatschig ist. Kurz darauf fallen Dutzende Granaten in das Wasser, aber Jar Jar ist in sicherer Entfernung. Stattdessen wird er von einem schnellen Geschoss verfolgt. Er schwimmt um eine Ecke, um dem Geschoss zu entkommen, aber landet direkt im Maul des Kwazel Maws. Das Maul schließt sich und das Geschoss schlägt auf der Oberfläche ein, ohne Schaden anzurichten. Jar Jar schwimmt aus dem Maul, bedankt sich beim Kwazel Maw und schließt mit ihm Freundschaft. Jar Jar schwimmt durch das Wasser, bis er C-3PO hört, der mit Padmé von drei Droidekas umzingelt wird. Der Gungan zieht die Jedi-Robe an und klettert aus dem Wasser. Als er von Onaconda Farr bemerkt wird, befiehlt Jar Jar mit einer Handbewegung, die Senatorin freizulassen. Gunray wiederum gibt den Befehl, den Jedi zu erschießen, als das Kwazel Maw erscheint. Gunray denkt, Jar Jar hätte dieses Monster aufbeschworen und flieht in den Hangar zu seinem Shuttle. Nachdem das Kwazel Maw die Kampfdroiden zerstört hat, schiebt es das Shuttle in den Sumpf, woraufhin Gunray nicht mehr fliehen kann. Kurze Zeit später erscheint eine Klonarmee und nimmt Gunray fest. Palpatine bedankt sich bei Padmé, Jar Jar und C-3PO für die Gefangennahme von Gunray und lobt insbesondere Jar Jar für seinen Mut. Dramatis personae *Jar Jar Binks *C-3PO *Padmé Amidala *Palpatine *Nute Gunray *Onaconda Farr Kategorie:The Clone Wars en:The Clone Wars: Bombad Jedi